Complications of Fate
by ProblematicIndifference
Summary: "Breathe, Bella, breathe."  It's important for Bella to make a choice after her trip to Volterra. She can only hope she made the right one.
1. Chapter 1 The End of an Era

_**Chapter One**_

Breathe, Bella, breathe.

It was easy to say, or think the words. It was even easy to hear them. But when a giant hole is raging in my chest, I can't always do what I and other's would like for me to do.

As I looked at his beautiful face, I knew I didn't have a lot of options here. Accept or deny. He was going to leave my bedroom, out the damn window, with some sort of answer. His brows were furrowed in worry as he watched me clutch at my chest. I felt heavy all over, just like when I was drowning. Maybe I hadn't actually resurfaced. Maybe I was still drowning and this was just my mind preoccupying itself until I finally died.

"Bella?"

The hole flared with the sound of his voice; no, this was real. I wasn't still drowning. I really had gone to Italy and I really was in danger. More importantly, he was really here and I had to give him an _answer_. I looked at him for a long moment, wishing I could capture air in my lungs again.

"Bells!" this voice was more urgent and it made the air come back with a _whoosh_ filling my lungs as I gasped and scrambled toward the window. Jacob was perched on the tree and I opened the glass dividing us swiftly. Jake; my eternal sun. He was the cure to what had broken me all those months ago. He had been trying to desperately to repair a broken, horribly average girl who couldn't even love him the way he deserved.

He swung in deftly, tensing at Edward's presence. Without preamble, I flung myself at him, clunging to him tightly. The moon was bright, making him dark skin a little lighter. The difference between us was still staggering. Jacob was beautiful; I was boring. "What are you doing here, leech?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around me. It was like nothing at happened. It was almost as if he had forgotten that I had left him to go save the one person who had hurt me the most.

Reality dawned. Forget everything Edward had just told me. Forget that he had protected me in Volterra. Forget that he was here now, begging for my forgiveness. _He left me._ He walked away, lied to me, and took away the family I had always dreamed of becoming a part of. He destroyed me, left me in the damn woods! Even if he still loved me, that was not condusive to protecting me. That was dangerous. Hadn't he himself told me that the woods weren't safe?

I spun out of Jacob's arms, facing Edward. He was glaring at Jacob over my head, but he looked down at me sadly when I gave him my attention. His eyes were repentant, but I knew mine were furious.

"Bella, please..." he started, but I held up one hand, keeping my back pressed against Jacob. I was furious, but the hole was throbbing and I needed him now more than ever. He wrapped his arm around my waist, almost like he knew. Being who he was, he probably actually did. Edward fell silent.

"The wolves have been protecting me for _months!_ And you were gone. You left and I prayed every night that you would come back. I prayed for weeks and months, hoping and wishing that somehow that had all been a bad dream. Now, realizing what you've really done, I don't want you here. I want you to go back to whatever you were doing before you met me. It's better that way." I said this sternly, but inside I was breaking. The whole room froze, making me feel sick to my stomach. I set my eyes on Jacob's hand, splayed across my stomach. It was the only safe place to look.

"I apologize for the pain I've caused you." Edward said, his voice low and far too calm. I knew it was an act, but I certainly wasn't about to call him on it. "My family and I will take care of the Victoria problem and we'll leave you alone." There was a large gust of wind and then nothing. The room was completely still. Neither Jacob nor I moved.

Breathe, Bella, breathe.

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my (other) new story. I hate to admit this, but my old computer died. Ya, it's tragic. You can send roses virtually if you want. The funeral is tomorrow (because that's my trash day). Unfortunately, that also means I've lost all of my other stories. They're gone and not save-able now. I'm distraught and it's made me lose the will to write them. As a distraction, I'm writing this(: I hope you like it. I have big plans, including my own personal Darkward! We'll see what happens... Or you will. Because I already know. Please, review(:**


	2. Chapter 2  Rethinking

_**Chapter Two**_

"Bells?" Jacob asked, his voice thick with concern. He had moved me to my bed, laying me down over the messy blankets. I couldn't even be concerned that I was wearing too-short shorts and I rather revealing tank top. I was still stewing in my own decision. I knew, as rash as it was, that it was right. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He was kneeling next to my side, one hand holding both of mine and the other on the side of my face. His hands were so big and I had never really realized it. His fingertips were at my temple and the heel of his hand was under my chin. He covered the whole side of my face with his warm touch.

I looked at him, wishing the silent tears that were running down my face would stop. He didn't need to see me like this. "I'm okay, Jake." I assured him, sniffling unintentionally. He gave me a disbelieving look and I sighed. "I will be okay." I corrected, just because I knew he wasn't going to accept anything else.

He looked at me for a long time, but I couldn't spare a moment to think about what it was he was searching for in my face. Apparently, he found it, because he nodded and stood up. He was still holding both my hands, looking extremely worried. "Are you going to be okay alone, if I go patrol?" he asked, bite his lip.

I almost laughed. I was always biting my lip when I was worried, and apparently Jake had picked up the habit. I nodded. "I'll be okay. Will... Will you come back?" I asked, looking down when I spit out the question. He chuckled and leaned down, hesitating briefly, before brushing his lips across my forehead.

"I always come back, Bella." he said sincerely.

And he was right. He always came back to me. He came back even when he was sworn to secrecy by his pack. He came back when he knew there was a vampire here that he couldn't hurt, just because he wanted to be sure I was safe. He even came back when I left him to go save Edward. Jake always came back for me.

He jumped out of the window, after one last long look, and I rolled over, pulling my blanket over me. I knew when I woke up, Jake would be back.

"Bells?" his voice was low, but I turned to it instinctively. It was comforting, after restless sleeping for many hours. His arm was beside me and I rolled into it. He wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me close to a very broad, warm chest. There was a vibration deep inside of him and I realized he was laughing.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was smiling, showing his very white teeth, and he winked at me. "I knew I'd get you into bed somehow." he joked, making me roll my eyes.

I sat up slowly, feeling very groggy and possibly more tired than I had been when I first fell asleep. I ran my fingers through my knocked hair, wincing when it tangled. I was going to need a lot of detangler and three or four brushes to fix that mess. I climbed out of bed slowly, finally conscious of my lack of clothing.

"Turn around!" I snapped at Jake, who was happily staring at my legs and chest. He wasn't even shy about it, but he rolled his eyes and turned on his side, away from me. I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt from my drawer and nearly ran into the bathroom to shower.

I took my time. All the stress of the past few days, even the last few weeks, was migrating into my shoulder muscles. They ached heavily, but the hot water eased some of the tension. I only got out once it got cold, wrapping in a big fluffy towel. After blow drying my hair and pulling it out of my face with a clip, I got dressed and made my way back into my room.

Jake was still on the bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, a look of deep concentration on his face. It wasn't a familiar look for him and it made me worried. I sat next to him, stretching out so I could use his chest as a pillow. One arm came down and around me, holding me to him. It was definitely a line-blurring moment, but I didn't fight it.

It was hard to believe before I had seen Alice again, I had been considering giving Jacob the chance he so rightfully deserved. He deserved it even more now, but after having banished Edward, I wasn't certain I could give it to him anymore. I wanted to. I wanted to make Jacob as happy as possible. If it was possible, I was free of Edward's hold at least minutely. That didn't stop me from loving him. And was it really fair to Jacob to start something when I loved someone else? I couldn't decide. I was aware that I should talk to Jake about it, but I couldn't make myself do it.

"There's another bonfire tonight. The boys really want you to come." he said after a long, comfortable silence. I cringed inwardly. They could all hear Jake's thoughts, so they had to know I had left him to save Edward. I thought about all of their reactions and I knew this was going to be a problem. Leah Clearwater was going to rip me apart. "Will you come?" he asked when I didn't reply. His voice as so child-like and uncertain that it crushed my heart.

"As long as you want me there." I told him, putting my chin on his chest and giving him a serious look. He smiled a little and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'll always want you, Bells. I promise." He closed his eyes after that statement, so he never saw the few tears I cried.

**Oh, gosh. I know... Short! I'm already working on the next chapter, I swear! It just seemed to work better seperately! Don't hate me! And please review(:**


	3. Chapter 3 Pixie Dust

_**Chapter Three**_

The sun was setting as I pulled up next to three other vehicles. The cliff was high and the ocean breeze was making the giant fire dance in the setting sunlight. Six giant boys were standing around, play fighting, drinking, and just goofing off. Across the fire from my parking spot I saw Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, and Old Quil Attera sitting down. They all gave me grave and uncomfortable looks when I got out of my truck, making me shiver.

Jake shot his dad a glacial look, coming to my side and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He was so warm that I relaxed easily, letting my eyes roam. Seth and Embry were standing closest to us, bickering about something. They each gave me a look as we approached, and then Jake growled.

"You sure, man?" Embry asked, looking over my head at whatever expression Jake was giving him. I didn't want to know what it was, so I didn't turn around. Embry looked down at me and sighed. "Sorry, Bells. Just worried, that's all." he said this was such sincerity that I just nodded. He didn't want Jake hurt; and neither did I, for that matter. I could understand his concern.

"It's alright. I get it." I said, looking down at my feet like they had the solution to all my problems. Jacob grumbled something in Quileute, making Embry sigh and walk away. I took a chance and glanced at Seth, who was gave me a small smile.

"I'll be back, okay?" Jake asked me, making sure it was really alright to leave me. I looked at him and Seth, who nodded, and shrugged. He looked pained, but walked away towards Sam, across the circle. Seth leaned against a tree nearby, beckoning for me to come closer to him. I did so, watching Jacob talking to Sam, both with very serious expressions.

"They're all worried about him. He really cares about you." Seth told me, grabbing my attention quickly. I looked at him and nodded, letting him know I got the message. "I'm not going to treat you like dirt. You're still a person and you don't deserve that, no matter what happens. I guess I'm a little more compassionate, after knowing what happened to Leah." he told me, his voice sharp with the last sentence.

I guess my face looked interested, or confused, cause he cussed and rolled his eyes. I saw him give his sister a long look, a small frown on his face. It was an unbecoming expression for the normally happy boy and I didn't like it. "What happened to Leah, Seth?" I asked, keeping my voice low. We weren't near anyone, but they all still had super-sonic hearing.

He pushed away from the tree and led me farther away from the group. Once inside some tree cover, he sat down in the sand, patting the ground next to him. I took it, pulling my knees up to my chest. He sighed and started talking. "Leah and Sam were together before the whole wolf thing." he told me. I raised my eyebrows in shock and he nodded. "I really thought he was going to be my brother-in-law. We were close, because I could tell he really loved my sister and I appreciated how happy he made her."

I compared that sentence with the Leah Clearwater I knew and I realized something really bad had to have happened. You don't become cynical and angry all the time for no reason. I would know this from experience. I didn't interrupt Seth, ready for him to go on.

"Emily's my cousin, but her and Leah were best friends. They spent so much time together, it was like they were attached at the hip. Almost conjoined twins." he was smiling at the brief memory, but his face turned to a grimace. "After Sam's first change, we started seeing him less. Leah was miserable because she knew he was hiding something. He couldn't be around her because his emotions were so volatile. He could have exploded at any moment and killed her. It was the last thing he wanted, so he stayed away from her as much as possible." Tears were forming in my eyes now, out of sympathy for Leah. That was hitting home hard for me and I felt sick knowing she had been through something so similar. "After a time, Emily got fed up with him and Leah's pain. She went to yell at him and he imprinted on her."

Here, I interrupted. "Imprinted?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term. I was sure it was a wolf thing, but it sounded so natural coming out of Seth's mouth, like it was a word everyone knew except myself. Thinking that, I realized everyone at this bonfire did know that word.

"It's a wolf thing." he told me with a small, sad smile. "With Sam and Emily, it was like, he saw her and he knew he wanted to be with her. Everything that mattered to him before fell away, leaving all this room inside him for just her. His mind, his body, his heart, and even his soul recognized her as the only person he would ever want for the rest of his life." I was gaping at him by the time he finished this.

"So, Sam imprinted on Emily, his girlfriend's cousin?" I asked to clarify. It was making me sick just thinking about it. I was suddenly furious with Emily, when I once thought her so sweet and motherly. How could she have done that to Leah, knowing how Leah felt about Sam?

Seth seemed to realize my train of thought. "It's not something Emily could help either. She's drawn to Sam too, even if it's not as strong. She denied it at first, because she was furious with him over Leah. Eventually though, it's just something you can't ignore. The pure love and care that he was showering her with, no matter how many times she denied him, broke through her resolve. And then, of course, the accident happened." he said this with such disdain that it shocked me. Seth was never so serious before.

"The accident? How Emily got her scars?" I asked, remembering Charlie telling me that it had been from a bear attack. I had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth. I gasped when I connected the pieces. "Sam did that?" I sounded insulted, and maybe I was a little. He surely had enough control not to hurt his soul mate?

"They were fighting, because she was still denying him. He got a little too mad and didn't get away from her fast enough." Seth was shaking his head sadly, remembering this through Sam's thoughts. I once again realized how horrible it would be to have other people in your head all the time. "He felt so guilty, so torn up. It sends us all into a frenzy when we first learn it, because we feel how strong the guilt is." He was shaking his head, dispelling the thoughts.

"Bella?" I jerked up at the sound of my name, looking towards the treeline. Jake was coming towards us, I could see from his bulky outline. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing my curled up position and expression. I nodded, getting to my feet slowly. Seth stood too, running his hand over his short hair.

"Don't let anyone know I told you, okay? Lee-lee would kill me." Seth said, giving me a small smile. I nodded and surprised myself by hugging him. He started, but hugged me back after a second, picking me up off my feet and making me laugh. He set me down, patted Jake on the back, and headed back tot he party.

Jake gave me a strange look and I just shook my head. "He told me about Leah and Sam." I told him, figuring Jake didn't count in Seth's "anyone". Comprehension flickered and Jake's expression darkened.

"And imprinting?" he asked through clenched teeth. I nodded, looking down again. He cussed, shaking slightly. I remembered Emily's scars and flinched. The fear was gone as fast as it came -this was Jake, for crying out loud!- but he noticed anyway. He still at once, his expression pained. I felt horribly guilty for even thinking he would hurt me.

I stepped toward him, taking his hand slowly. He didn't move, still looking sick and hurt. I put his left hand on my waist, doing the same with his right, and wrapped my arms as best I could around him, laying my head against his chest. "I'm sorry. I know you won't hurt me." I told him.

He relaxed, holding me more firmly to him. "Good." he breathed, burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply. I wondered what he was doing but he body relaxed even as I thought it. I felt a warm feeling in my center as I realized I calmed him. Being close to him calmed him down. It made me feel good to be so useful.

Jake drove home after the bonfire because I was dead on my feet. There was a question plaguing my mind, but I wasn't sure how to ask him. It seemed personal, but I felt like I needed to know. He seemed to notice my preoccupation, but he didn't say anything. We drove all the way back to Forks in silence, just to realize there was a very familiar vampire standing in my driveway.

"Bella!" Alice was as bubbly as ever, hugging me tightly as soon as I stepped out of the truck. "Wow! You smell like wet dog." she told me, plugging her nose mockingly. Jake huffed in irritation as he came around the truck, his wolf-pack mask on his face. He was Sam's Jacob right now and I wasn't too happy about it.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked, stepping out of her hold. She was an unwelcome reminder of Edward, no matter how much I had missed her. She noticed my mood and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I actually came to talk to the mutt. Emmett and Jasper caught up to Victoria earlier." she said, now directing her comments to Jake. Fear clenched my heart, making it stutter a beat. They both looked at me, Jake with worry and Alice with exasperation. She was really starting to get on my nerves, which surprised me.

"Don't freak out." she muttered to me. "They called Carlisle and we all went out and found them. She's gone." she said, a small smile on her lips.

Relief flooded me as I really registered what she said. Victoria, my biggest fear as of recently, was gone. She wasn't going to come for me anymore. I was safe, and so was Charlie. The pack could relax now, because there was no more threat. I sighed heavily, nearly knocking Jake backwards as I hugged him. He swung me up to make the hug less awkward for him.

Alice cleared her throat from behind us. "If you could stop groping each other long enough to remember that I'm here, I'd still like to talk to you." she said to me. I felt ready to snap and I wasn't sure where my anger at her was coming from. As Jake set me back on my feet, I knew this was not going to be a good conversation.

**Yes, I know. I killed Victoria off early, and without mention until just now. I'm going to write the fight as an outtake later, but this story is more focused on Bella and Jacob, not vampires. Not unless they're being ripped apart, anyway. And yes, I have made Alice quite bitchy. Please forgive me that as well, but I really want to kill all good ties to the Cullens somehow. Except Carlisle and Esme, because I can't make them bad vampires. I just can't! **

**Please review(:**


	4. Chapter 4 Warmth

_**Chapter Four**_

Jake was extremely hesitant as I stepped toward Alice, but I gave him a small smile over my shoulder. "It's fine. Give me ten minutes, okay?" I requested, really leaving it up to him. I could almost feel his apprehension about leaving me alone with Alice, and if it was going to be too much, I wouldn't make him do it.

He gave me a serious look, gauging my face for any sign of uncertainty about the small vampire. After a minute, he sighed and nodded. "I'll be nearby, but far enough away that I can't hear anything, unless Bella screams." He said, making the last three words sound like a threat. He leaned down, kissed my cheek, and headed for the forest.

I took Alice inside, not giving me my full attention right away. We had ten minutes, but I had a feeling about what was coming and I didn't want to argue with her for that whole time. I put my bag by the stairs to take up later, kicked off my converse and made my way to the living room. She followed mutely, sitting next to my on the couch.

I looked at her, waiting patiently for what I knew was coming to me. It was most definitely not going to be good.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Edward has asked me not to burden you with all the details, but if you want to know, I'll tell you." she said, waiting for me to interject. I didn't. "He's pretty depressed." she added, making me flinch.

As angry as I was, as hurt as I had been, I did love Edward _to an extent_. First love never dies, not really. I could never love him the same, especially not with the way Jacob makes me feel, but knowing he was hurting didn't make me feel to good about my decision.

Alice seemed to have been hoping for this reaction and hurried on quickly. "Maybe you two can still talk it out. You could work something out, I'm sure. Don't give up on him yet." she spoke, so much enthusiasm and hope in her voice that I almost felt bad for her. Once upon a time, I had hoped to have Alice as my sister, in more ways than one. Now, however, that just wasn't in the cards.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't do it." I told her, placing my hand over hers on her lap. She looked down at it, almost unsure. Alice was never at a loss, and I felt terrible for the hurt I was causing all of them. "Jake makes me happy. It'd be cruel to rip this chance away from him when he's done nothing to deserve that. I can't fully trust Edward again." I told her honestly, hoping she would understand.

After a quiet minute, she nodded. "Fine. We'll leave, and you won't have to worry about it anymore." With that, she stood and was gone before I could blink.

A slow, seeping pain filled my stomach, making me feel sick. Her complete and utter anger was more than I could stand. I stood up, making my way up to my room. I flung open the window, so Jake could get in. Charlie would be home any minute and I knew I needed to make dinner, but I just couldn't make myself get up off the bed once I collapsed over the covers.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, making me awaken from my half-asleep state. I moved back, closer to the space heater in my bed. It vibrated, a small chuckling sound close to my ear, and warm breath on my neck. I shivered, loving all the feelings. I kept my eyes closed tight, rolling over and throwing my leg over Jake's hip, pulling my body as close to his as possible.

"Hey there." Jake grumbled out, wrapping both his arms around me. He sounded very content and I got lost in the comfort of him. I could almost forget what had happened.

Almost...

I groaned, flinging myself back and off of him. He wasn't letting go so easily, holding me to him with strength that I had no hope of beating. "Now, now. No need to run away like that." he chided jokingly. I permitted myself a small smile, because I just couldn't escape his goofy ways.

"Jake... I've got a lot to deal with." I muttered into his warm chest. He grumbled something, but still didn't let go. "Jake! This is important." I said stubbornly. He ignored me still, just laying there. I was sure he had fallen asleep before he pulled back to look at me.

There was a hard look in his eyes, almost like determination. "Bells, they're gone. They packed up and left while you slept. You've got nothing left to deal with." he told me, keeping his voice as uncaring as he possibly could. I could tell that wasn't very much because he had a heartbroken look in his eyes, waiting for me to break down.

I stayed very still for a second and then relaxed against him, breathing in his scent and soaking up his warmth. "Good. Back to this." I said finally, nuzzling my nose against his tan skin. He shivered once, growling a little, and leaned back, looking at me sternly. "I'm fine. Really." I assured him, trying to shrug. It was difficult with a giant wolf-man wrapped around me.

After several seconds, his lips crashed onto mine and I was full absorbed in his kiss. It was empowering, to be kissed with so much love and affection. There was raw emotion in this kiss, a silent promise from Jake that he would always be here. I returned the passion wholeheartedly. He needed to know that I wasn't going anywhere, either.

**Short and semi-fluffy. I know, I'm terrible. I'll try to get more to you as soon as possible. I'm having horrendous writers block and I'm thinking about killing someone off. It's terrible. I promise, I'll get something out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Accidents Happen

_**Chapter Five**_

I went back to school the next day and life set into a nice pace. School, work, Jacob. School, work, Jacob. I spent my weekends in La Push with the Pack, even if all of them weren't as welcoming as I would have hoped. Leah was still extremely stand-offish. She didn't want anything to do with me and I'm sure she would have been thrilled if I wasn't with Jacob. I ignored her for the most part, so it was pretty shocking when she seeked me out.

I was just getting off work, running through the rain with my head down toward my truck. I had just unlocked it when I looked up to see Leah standing in front of it. I screamed loud, dropping my keys and clutching my chest.

"Warn a person when you're going to just stand there quietly!" I shouted, scooping my keys up and opening the door. She laughed, amused by my fright. That kind of irritated me, but I didn't say anything. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, wanting to climb into the truck cab and out of the rain.

She went around the side of the truck, getting in on the passenger side. I started to make a snarky comment, but reigned myself in and got in the cab, starting the engine with a customary roar. We were silent as I pulled out of the parking lot, driving onto the rain drenched street.

"Not to sound rude," I started, to which she snorted and I ignored, "But what is it that you want?" I asked her, keeping my eyes on the road. I was terrified of losing control in the rain, which was making my windshield blurry. I had to pay very close attention.

She was quiet for a while, but I didn't take my eyes off the road to look at her. Finally, she took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you for a favor." she said, her voice thick with disgust. This fueled the tiny flame of fury inside of me.

"And what would that be?" I asked sarcastically, positive I knew what was coming. She was going to ask me to leave Jacob or something to that effect and this was going to end very badly.

"Stay with Jacob. Forever. Don't let him go, because he won't survive it."

I wiped my head in her direction, shock obvious on my face. This action caused me to miss the car speeding my way.

A sickening pain woke me up. It was in my right arm, going from my elbow all the way to my fingertips. I opened my eyes slowly, searching for the source, and found a cast on my arm. It was lime green, of all colors, and I knew that had to be somebody's idea of a joke. I groaned, feeling sickened at what I realized must have happened. A warm hand rested on my good arm and I looked over to see Jacob sitting next to me. His head was on the bed and his breathing was light; he was asleep.

I nearly laughed, except for my side hurt when I moved. This jostled him a little and his head shot up instantly. His eyes were wide, but sleepy and he was looking at me with deep concern.

"Oh, god Bells. Are you okay?" he asked, his hands hovering over me like he was trying to find something to do. He rested on putting one hand on my good arm and one on my thigh. "Jesus... You were asleep so long, we were starting to worry." he told me, looking me over.

"What all is wrong with me, exactly?" I asked, trying to move again, but only hurting myself further. Something was obviously wrong in my torso, but I wasn't sure exactly where the pain was.

He sighed heavily. "The accident caused you to break your wrist, break three ribs on one side, crack two on the other, and a piece of metal went through your stomach. If Leah hadn't been there..." he trailed off, his voice completely tortured. His eyes were filled with fear and sorrow.

I took his hand in mine, running my thumb over his palm in circles. "I'm okay, Jake." I said, trying to sooth him. He shook his head, standing up and beginning to pace. He always did that when he was worried or angry. I followed him with my eyes as I waited for him to speak.

"If I had been there, you never would have been hit. If Leah had been paying attention, instead of being a bitch-" I cut him off now.

"She wasn't. She was asking me not to leave you. She was genuinely concerned." I told him, not wanting him to be mean to her. She was looking out for him, even if we all assumed differently. He looked at me, shocked, all worry forgotten for a second.

"She came to your work to tell you to stay with me?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded. He ran his hand through his short hair, looking flustered and uncertain. "Regardless," he said finally, making me roll my eyes. It was one of the few movements that didn't hurt. "This wouldn't have happened if she would have paid attention." He was getting angry now, but I couldn't get up to stop him from pacing himself into a rage.

"Who else is here?" I asked finally, trying for a distraction.

"Embry and Paul are outside the door. Charlie's usually here, but he had to go to work." he told me, still pacing and staring holes into the tile.

"Embry!" I called softly. The door opened and the burly boy came in, looking confused. "Make him sit down." I said seriously. Embry chuckled, going to Jake and grabbing him by the shoulders. He forced him into the chair, Jake only struggling a little, and shoved the chair closer to my bed. "Thank you." I said, offering him a small smile. He nodded, going back outside and laughing.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, massaging his shoulders. Apparently, Embry used a lot of force. I reached out to Jake, touching my fingertips to his cheek. He leaned into my touch, all traces of anger gone.

"Let's just move on from this, okay? It's no one's fault but mine. I should have had my eyes on the road, anyway." I told him. He glared at me for a second, but when I didn't back down, he huffed and nodded jerkily. "Besides, all this time you're spending being mad, you could be doing much more productive things." I told him, winking.

He growled a little under his breath and I put my hand behind his neck, pulling him toward me. He came easily, but he was gently as he pressed his lips to mine. It was slow and sweet, which was fine with me, as long as we were kissing.

**I know, I nearly killed Bella. I told you I wanted to kill someone... This was as close as I got. The next chapter is going to be 'pack mind' so get ready. I'm not sure how good it'll be. -wince- **

**Also... This is going to get very angst and sad soon. Just be prepared. **


	6. Chapter 6 The War

_**Chapter Six**_

_'Paul, take the border. Collin and Brady, the beach. Now.' _Sam's voice was strong and demanding, ordering his wolves instead of suggesting. He had a foreboding feeling that something was coming. It wasn't normal for him to be so tense and worried and the whole pack felt the strain. They knew it was important now to not question him.

Silence followed as the four ran, doing their seperate jobs but still very much connected. It was easy to relax into the pack mind. There wasn't anything the wolves didn't share, so they weren't worried about what they thought.

It was like having multiple personality disorder, Brady decided. Collin snickered at that, but kept up his steady pace. The beach seemed clean and they weren't sure what exactly Sam was worried about.

That's when they heard it. The howling. Paul's mind was in a frenzy. Something big was going on.

_'Pull in, but make sure nothing gets past you!'_ Sam ordered, sprinting towards Paul. There was something going on, but Paul's thoughts were racing so fast, no one could see anything clearly. He was terrified though; they could feel it.

Embry, Quil, and Jacob's minds all joined at once, adding to the frenzy. Quil and Embry joined Collin and Brady, making sure nothing got to the ocean before they could catch it. Jacob ran towards Paul, catching up with Sam quickly.

_'What the hell is going on?' _he asked, trying to decipher Paul's muddled thoughts. Sam showed him what happened and he cussed.

They reached Paul just in time. A tiny vampire, blonde and petite, was standing over Paul's wolf body. It was strange. He was laying on the ground, twitching and howling and she was just standing there. She didn't see the other two coming, because she was so focused on whatever she was doing to torture the poor wolf.

Jacob jumped, catching her neck in his jaws and ripping her head clean off. There was a grating sound, and then silence. Paul was quiet, panting a little and laying still. Sam checked him over and saw no visible injuries. There was the stench of vampire in the air, and it wasn't just the one that Jacob was steadily dismembering.

_'Whoever they are, there's a lot of them. Let's get over here, guys!'_ Sam called to the other four. They started heading that way, just as a short, child-like boy came running at Sam. Paul jumped up just in time, catching him around the middle and ripping him in half.

That started the war...

**Short and cliff-hangery. Just the way I like my drama.**

**Lol. I'll post more soon, but that's a chapter and half in one day. You guys will live(:**


End file.
